UltraCure Star
Hoshina Hikaru (星奈ひかる?) is one of the four main characters of UltraCure S/T. Hikaru's alter ego is Cure Star (キュアスター?) and she is known as the Ultra Cure of Stars. Her catchphrase is "Glitterific~☆" (「キラやば～っ☆」 "Kira Yaba~☆!"?) Contentsshow Bio Appearance As a civilian, Hikaru has hot pink hair styled in twin tails with small yellow hair ties at the bottom. She also has pink eyes. She wears a pink off the shoulder top with a grilled white trim around the top and frilled sleeves. She wears blue overalls over the top with a pink and gold belt and frills at the edge of the shorts along with pink sneakers with frilly pink socks. She wears her S/T Pendant around her neck. As Cure Star, her hair becomes long and bigger, and forms big round ball shaped buns with light pink rings at the bottom of her twin tails. Her twin tails are held by large star shaped ties with the buns being held in place by their own large star ties. On top of her head is a blue planet with a pink flower in the middle, her earrings are gold and she wears a pink choker with a gold star attached to it. Her outfit consists of a one piece dress colored in different variations of pink. Her sleeves are feather like, with white straps going over her shoulders, and two others on her arms, with the second layer being a light pink color. She wears her Star Color Pendent on her chest, and going down the front of her dress are two gold stars, with a splash of magenta on the side of her dress. On her waist are magenta sakura petals and a bag. Her skirt is mainly light pink with a magenta trim, and a white frilly layer underneath. On the back is a gold ribbon. She wears white fluffy bracelets on her wrists. She wears one pink sock her right leg that as a large gold star on the front. Her shoes are pink with a light pink tone at the end, a white fluffy trim and a gold star on the front. Personality Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Relationships Etymology Hoshina (星奈?) - Hoshi (星?) means "star", while Na (奈?) has no meaning when it is by itself. Hikaru (ひかる?) - There are two different kanji variations that elude to Hikaru's theme as a Pretty Cure, 光 and 輝. Both readings mean "light" / "brightness" 1 which match up with Cure Star's light like theme. Cure Star is a noun that can mean to "a natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night" 2 History Cure Star "Enshrined by Sky. The Twinkling Stars!" 宇宙に輝くキラキラ星！キュアスター！ Matou wa Sora. Kirakira Hoshi! Cure Star (キュアスター?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hikaru. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendent and her Star Color Pen. Transformations Attacks